


The Advice

by Liryczna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the pain was too much and the suffering clouded his mind, the god called on all who could hear to come and give counsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neenka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neenka).



They say once upon a time there lived a god who could spin with his voice lies as sweet as honey. All those who heard them believed him with their whole hearts. His deception could charm stars from the dark sky and trick gods into submission with a simple word, but there was a price. They say he took hearts of those he loved into his hands and tore them apart with his claws and fangs, one after another, as all illusions had to be crushed. In no one’s mouth did the truth taste more bitter than his.

And when the pain was too much and the suffering clouded his mind, the god called on all who could hear to come and give counsel. He waited for them, dressed in his sorrows and armoured in shattered dreams. For once, he stayed his tongue and let them speak, the first time in centuries when he stood to be judged for his deeds.

The spirit of Wisdom was first and it spoke with all the conviction of the oldest among old. “For power - loss, for love - pain. There has always been a price to be paid,” it said. “One lonely night for her every smile, and a century for every tear that fell after you left. You have already made a decision, my lord. And it was right.”

The second was Purpose, full of intent, and when it has entered, already it said: ”There must be a reason for each of the fates, but I cannot condemn you for choosing your ends. The hurt you inflicted is not justified, but the final results should at least be worthwhile.”

Next came Command, who did not bow. It did however say to the god: “You are commander who rules over your heart, and with just one spell she could be denied even the place in the memories you have. But all that is past is a lesson for now, and I cannot see how it could help you at all.”

The spirit of Choice came last, with a smile. They have met before and never saw eye to eye. When the god asked, the spirit laughed, and said: “You cannot undo the choices once made, not when the hurt festers like poison inside a wound. There is no good way to do it, my lord, but there is always a choice. One that you and you only can make, but for which all of your people will suffer as it was ordained.”

In the castle of dreams, his heart broke once more as the god looked into the face of those he loved so. He got his advice from all spirits but one, as Compassion refused to even meet his eye. The spirit helped however, wherever he could, by clasping the hands that the god no longer would.


End file.
